Playing BDSM with my innocent SasUKE
by Ahn Ryuuki
Summary: Malam ini adalah malam pertama bagi sepasang pengantin NaruSasu kita. Meski ini malam pertama nya, Naruto tak segan‐segan untuk memulai sesi bercinta dengan teknik BDSM tahap pertama yaitu soft/romantic. Bagaimanakah reaksi Sasuke menghadapi kemesuman suaminya, ya? WARN : PWP, AU, MESUM, SOFT BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**Playing BDSM with my innocent SasUKE (1. Soft)**

 **Oleh : Ahn Ryuuki**

 **Main pair : NaruSasu**

 **Rate : M (Mature)**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BOCAH JANGAN BERANI‐BERANI UNTUK BACA! OOC, AU, cerita mesum, bahasa vulgar, author nista, typo bertaburan, pasangan gaje.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Sasuke paham betul kalau ia baru saja menikahi seorang pemuda yang memiliki kadar mesum luar biasa, pemuda yang dimaksud itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. Sudah sangat terlambat kalau mau menyesal sekarang, kini Sasuke sudah tak berdaya lagi untuk kabur dari situasi yang paling ditakuti olehnya. Malam pertama pernikahan bersama sang suami yang mesum.

"Ne, Sasuke, aku mulai masukkan jari‐ku, ya." Ujar Naruto dengan nada suara kelewat riang.

Tanpa bisa melihat apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang dan mencengkeram tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Mau berteriak pun, hanya erangan dan lenguhan pelan yang keluar dari bibir mungil yang disumpal oleh ball gag itu.

"Nghh, gh.. Ghuu.." dengan kedua mata yang ditutup oleh blindfold membuat seluruh indra perasa Sasuke jadi kian sensitif.

Sentuhan jari Naruto yang berlumur lubrikan terasa dingin, geli, dan memenuhi anal‐nya. Belum lagi dengan hisapan‐hisapan yang dilakukan Naruto pada penis sensitifnya. Sasuke merasa bisa gila karna deraan kenikmatan disekujur tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, tak puas hanya dengan menghisap penis Sasuke ia juga mengerjai tubuh sang Ny. Uzumaki itu dengan memainkan jari didalam anal Sasuke. Bisa dilihat betapa frustasinya Sasuke saat kedua jari Naruto terus menyentuh pelan prostatnya. Tapi itu belum cukup, Sasuke butuh benda gemuk, panjang dan berurat untuk memenuhi tubuhnya, ia butuh penis Naruto didalam anusnya.

"Mm, nghh...!" Sasuke menuntut, ia ingin segera klimaks, tapi Naruto masih saja ingin bermain‐main dengan tubuhnya.

Kedua kaki Sasuke mengejang saat satu jari ditambahkan Naruto, mengaduk‐aduk anal nya. Ini mulai terasa menyakitkan, anusnya panas, tubuhnya panas, dan ia begitu mendambakan penis Naruto.

Naruto tau betapa Sasuke mendambakan dirinya, dan setelah penis Sasuke memuncratkan cairan klimaks pertamanya, Naruto rasa sudah saatnya ia mencicipi tubuh mulus pengantinnya, kan?

Tapi sebelum itu Naruto lepaskan ballgag yang memenuhi mulut Sasuke, ia ingin mendengar desahan si sexy itu dengan lebih leluasa.

"Ne, Sasuke, aku akan masuk.."

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya masih letih sehabis ejakulasi pertamanya barusan.

Kain sprei dibawah mereka kini sudah begitu lembab, lecek tak menentu. Tak kuat menandingi panasnya persenggamaan sepasang pengantin baru tersebut.

Naruto tak ingin bermain kasar, namun entah mengapa wajah tersiksa Sasuke saat bagian analnya dimasuki justru membuat libido Naruto semakin meningkat, tanpa sadar Naruto langsung memasukkan penisnya begitu saja.

"Akh!" Sasuke bahkan belum sempat merespon saking terkejutnya, namun penis Naruto sudah melakukan pekerjaannya dibawah sana, melakukan penetrasi dengan tempo teratur, menusuk tepat pada prostatnya.

"Ah, Naru~ akh.." kedua manik hitamnya terpejam, menikmati sensasi gesekan dari gerakan penis Naruto didalam lubangnya.

Kedua kaki Sasuke membuka lebih lebar, memberi akses agar Naruto bisa memasukinya lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. Sedangkan tangannya yang masih dalam ikatan dilingkarkan pada leher Naruto, berusaha menahan agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu terlonjak‐lonjak kebelakang.

Naruto menggeram pelan merasakan sensasi ngilu sekaligus nikmat saat lubang Sasuke mengetat, seolah ingin memerah seluruh sperma nya.

"Jangan dulu... kh~"

Sasuke mengerti maksud Naruto, karna dirinya pun ingin mencapai klimaks bersama‐sama, jadi ia coba menahan semburan spermanya yang hampir memuncrat.

Naruto tau Sasuke sudah hampir mencapai batasannya, jadi ia pun semakin mempercepat gerakan penisnya.

Gerakan penetrasi yang dipercepat Naruto sontak meruntuhkan pertahanan Sasuke, akhirnya ia pun mencapai klimaks ke‐dua nya.

"A, aargh...!"

"Ck!" disaat yang bersamaan, kontraksi anus Sasuke memaksa penis Naruto memuncratkan cairan spermanya didalam sana.

"Ah, hh.. hh.."

Sebelum ambruk, Naruto ingat kalau ia harus melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Kasihan kekasihnya itu jika harus menahan ikatan pada tangannya lebih lama lagi.

Plak

Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di bahu Naruto, pelakunya tentu saja Sasuke.

"Sialan! Hh, hh.. Aku akan kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan semua cairanmu itu dari dalam sana, usuratonkachi!"

Sang tertuduh hanya terkekeh geli menanggapi protes Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu nanti, tentu saja dengan menggunakan kedua jariku ‐ttebayou! Ahahaha~"

"Ck!" memang percuma saja berdebat dengan idiot satu ini.

Saking kesalnya Sasuke membalikkan tubuh membelakangi suaminya itu. Isyarat kekesalannya.

Naruto yang tidak peka justru mengira kalau itu adalah tanda bahwa Sasuke ingin dipeluk sampai tertidur.

"Aw~ Sasuke~ kau menawariku untuk ronde selanjutnya, yaa.."

"Baka!" satu sikutan kuat menghantam bagian rusuk Naruto, tapi pemuda itu hanya terkekeh. Rusuknya memang terasa nyeri, tapi rona merah yang menjalari pipi dan telinga Sasuke itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Manisnyaaa~"

Sasuke hanya diam, malas menyahuti ocehan bodoh Naruto. Ia memilih untuk segera tidur, dari pada meneruskan pembicaraan yang tidak jelas ini. Namun bisikan pelan Naruto di telinganya mampu membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang dan bergidik geli.

.

END

.

.

.

AN :  
Hayooo... 0  
apa ada yang tau kira‐kira apa ya, yang dibisikin Naruto..?

Jawabannya adalah :

"Bersiaplah, minggu depan aku akan bermain pada tingkatan medium ‐tteba.."

Arigatou.. TwT  
buat yang mau baca dan memberi ripiu pada ff abal ini..

.

Ripiu pliiss... 3


	2. (2 Medium)

**Playing BDSM with my innocent SasUKE (2. Medium** ‐A **)**

 **Oleh : Ahn Ryuuki**

 **Main pair : NaruSasu**

 **Rate : M (Mature)**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BOCAH JANGAN BERANI‐BERANI UNTUK BACA! OOC, AU, cerita mesum, bahasa vulgar, author nista, typo bertaburan, pasangan gaje.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengamati pantulan dirinya melalui cermin besar yang berdiri dalam jarak satu meter darinya. Seingatnya kemarin malam Naruto mengikat kedua lengan putih mulusnya ini dengan ikatan tali tambang yang lumayan kencang, tapi setelah diperhatikan baik‐baik, hanya ada bekas kemerahan yang tidak begitu kentara. Bagaimana bisa Naruto melakukannya? Apa pria itu sudah banyak berlatih dengan para mantan pacarnya?

". . ."

Mengingat hal itu membuat mood Sasuke jatuh pada titik terendah.

' _Si pirang mesum itu pasti sudah punya banyak pengalaman dengan para mantan sialannya.'_

CKLEK

Sang pemilik sepasang manik berwarna oniks menolehkan pandang pada sang suami yang baru saja selesai mandi. Mereka memang sengaja mandi secara sendiri‐sendiri, demi menghindari hal‐hal mesum yang tak ingin dihadapi oleh Sasuke di pagi buta begini.

Melihat wajah datar kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin dalam keadaan bugil membuat otak mesum Naruto kembali kambuh.

"Hei, hei, ada apa Sasuke? Apa kau bermaksud menggodaku ‐tteba?" kedua alisnya bergerak naik‐turun dalam tempo cepat, isyarat menggoda yang justru ditanggapi dengan dengusan oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda itu cepat‐cepat mengenakan pakaian yang sempat ditanggalkannya barusan, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Sasuke!"

Si empunya nama tak perduli dan lebih memilih ke dapur, untuk mencuci setumpuk pakaian dan sprei kotor.

Setelah memasukkan pakaian kotor ke mesin cuci dan menyalakan timer sepuluh menit, Sasuke lanjut mengerjakan hal lain, memasak sarapan bagi mereka berdua.

Ketika Naruto menyusul ke dapur, ia telah mengenakan pakaian rumah lengkap, bertepatan dengan kedatangannya, timer mesin cuci berbunyi. Ia tau Sasuke tengah sibuk memasak, atas inisiatifnya sendiri ia membereskan cucian, memindahkan ke mesih pengering lalu menunggu hingga tidak ada lagi air yang menetes dari cucian mereka.

"Ah, baru saja aku mau memeriksa pakaian." Sahut Sasuke.

"Hehe, biar aku saja yang urus pakaiannya, tinggal dijemur, kan?"

"Ya, trims, Naruto."

Sup yang dimasak Sasuke sudah hampir matang, tinggal menunggu sebentar mereka pun bisa sarapan bersama.

Dihalaman belakang rumah, Naruto tengah menjemur pakaian sambil bersiul riang hingga terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke jadi berfikir, kenapa mereka bisa menikah? Kenapa ia mau menerima lamaran Naruto?

Lama ia berfikir sampai percikan gelegak kuah sup menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Aish.." untung saja tangannya hanya terkena percikan kecil. Buru‐buru ia matikan kompor dan menghidangkan sup nya ke dalam dua mangkuk kecil, untuknya dan Naruto.

Ketika Naruto kembali dari menjemur, Sasuke telah selesai menata seluruh hidangan di atas meja. Hanya hidangan yang berupa makanan sederhana, bagi dua orang pengantin baru.

"Cuci tanganmu, lalu kita sarapan.." perintahnya pada Naruto.

"Haik~"

Setelah cuci tangan mereka pun sarapan bersama. Sebagaimana biasa, Naruto selalu punya topik pembicaraan untuk dibicarakan, sedangkan Sasuke selalu menanggapinya dengan kalem, kadang menyahut dan kadang hanya berdehem pelan. Tapi Naruto merasa puas. Hidupnya, pekerjaannya, pernikahannya, semua benar‐benar sempurna.

Dilain pihak Sasuke pun merasa pertanyaan‐pertanyaannya tadi sudah terjawab sempurna. Ia mau menerima lamaran Naruto dan menikah dengan pemuda itu karena hanya dengan Naruto lah hidupnya terasa lengkap.

Mereka bagai dua sisi koin, dua tetapi satu. Bagaikan Yin‐dan‐Yang, saling melengkapi kekurangan dan kelebihan masing‐masing.

.

.

.

"Ibumu merengek meminta seorang cucu."

Tawa Naruto saat melihat scene lucu sebuah acara kartun di TV lokal medadak lenyap saat Sasuke mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Entah ada angin apa, tiba‐tiba saja Sasuke berkata begitu, padahal selama masa pernikahan yang baru berjalan beberapa hari ‐minggu‐ mereka tidak pernah membahasnya meski Kushina terus saja merengek meminta cucu. Naruto cukup tau kalau memiliki seorang Sasuke saja sudah merupakan berkah terbesar dalam hidupnya, jadi ia tak pernah berfikir muluk‐muluk perihal anak keturunan. Sasuke pun sama, selama ini pemuda itu tak pernah membahas hal tersebut.

"Kenapa tiba‐tiba mengungkit hal itu ‐tteba? Kau kan tau kalau ibuku itu sedikit aneh, lebih baik kau lupakan saja permintaannya."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit sedikit, terkadang ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang tak seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Suaminya itu mesum ‐sudah pasti‐ tapi entah kenapa Naruto sepertinya tidak begitu menyukai anak‐anak, jarang sekali Sasuke melihat Naruto bersikap ramah pada anak kecil, yang ada justru saling ejek. Naruto dan anak kecil, mereka dua hal berbeda yang mempunyai sifat serupa. Ya, Naruto memang kekanakan dan karna sifatnya itulah ia jarang bisa akur dengan anak‐anak.

"Apa kau tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk memiliki anak?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara kartun di TV yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Anak, ya..." ia matikan TV lalu mencampakkan remote nya secara sembarangan.

Lagi‐lagi Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan suaminya. Jika ada orang yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah manusia ambigu, sepertinya mereka harus memperhatikan secara baik‐baik kepribadian Naruto yang angin‐anginan, ambigu, membingungkan, tak bisa ditebak. Tadinya tertawa terbahak‐bahak lalu sekarang terdiam dengan raut wajah serius.

Secara mendadak Naruto berdiri lalu menghampiri Sasuke. Yang dihampiri sedikit terkaget, dan mundur selangkah.

"Hei, ikut denganku sebentar..." ia raih pergelangan tangan Sasuke, membawa pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke menurut saja saat dibawa ke kamar, dan masih menurut saat Naruto memasangkan blind fold ke matanya, membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan melihat sesaat.

"H, hei.. Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Tadi kan kita sedang membahas tentang anak ‐tteba, dan aku ingin menjawabnya sekarang. Jadi, diam ya, Sasuke.."

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, melucuti seluruh pakaian Sasuke lalu mendudukkannya di kasur, kemudian memasangkan sebuah colar di lehernya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedikit malu, meski mereka sudah sering melakukan hubungan intim, tetap saja rasanya memalukan saat diperhatikan ketika tengah telanjang begini.

Dan saat Naruto memasangkan tali pada kedua tangannya, rasa malu itu bertambah parah jadi rasa tidak berdaya.

"Hm..." Naruto memandangi hasil karyanya di tubuh Sasuke. Rasanya ada yang kurang, harusnya ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa membuat karyanya ini kian sempurna.

"N, Naruto? Ada apa?"

"Ah, ii e..." Naruto tersenyum simpul, yap! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa pada butt plug dan juga leg spreads yang baru saja di belinya sebagai hadiah untuk Sasuke.

Lekas ia ambil benda yang dimaksud. Sasuke merasa resah, ia tak bisa melihat apapun, entah benda apa lagi yang akan dipakaikan Naruto padanya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Aku punya hadiah untukmu ‐tteba!" dengan bangga Naruto mengacung‐acungkan butt plug berhiaskan bulu ekor palsu kehadapan Sasuke, yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihatnya.

"Hadiah? Apa itu?"

"Tunggu sebentar yaa.."

Si pirang jabrik meletakkan butt plug dengan hiasan ekor rubah itu ke atas ranjang. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh Sasuke ‐tengkurap‐ dengan kaki yang mengangkang.

Sebagai pemanasan Naruto mengambil sebotol lubrikan lalu mengoleskannya pada liang anus Sasuke. Lalu satu jarinya masuk dan melakukan penetrasi.

"Ah‐" Sasuke sedikit tercekat saat Naruto memasukkan jarinya, rasanya seperti saat pertama kali anusnya dimasuki oleh benda asing. Sasuke pun semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan menungging sambil melebarkan kaki, untuk memberi kemudahan bagi Naruto untuk menjamahnya ke dalam. Naruto tersenyum senang, bagus sekali karna Sasuke sudah paham harus bagaimana saat sedang dimasuki. Tidak sia‐sia ia mengajarinya selama seminggu berturut‐turut.

Melihat kesempatan yang ada, Naruto pun memasangkan leg spreads pada kedua kaki Sasuke. Batangan besi itu akan menahan kedua kaki Sasuke agar tetap pada posisi mengangkang. Setelah itu ia masukkan kedua jarinya kedalam anus Sasuke, kembali melakukan penetrasi sebelum lubang itu dimasuki oleh sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Tadinya Sasuke sempat mengira dirinya akan langsung dimasuki oleh penis gagah suaminya itu, tapi ternyata tidak. Sebuah butt plug berbahan stainless dingin yang justru memasukinya.

"Akh! Naruto! A, apa itu?!" Sasuke merasa sedikit khawatir, sebuah benda asing yang dingin memasukinya, itu sangat menakutkan.

"Tenang saja.." begitu Naruto melepaskan blind fold yang menutupi matanya, Sasuke sempat memejamkan mata saat cahaya lampu menusuk matanya, begitu penglihatannya pulih yang pertama kali ingin dilihatnya adalah benda yang memasukinya.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke berusaha menoleh tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah benda serupa ekor rubah. "Ekor?"

"Bukan ekor sungguhan ‐tteba, benda itu hanyalah hiasan butt plug, dari namanya tentu kau paham artinya kan, Sasuke?" jelas Naruto. Gayanya saat menjelaskan seolah‐olah dirinya adalah seorang guru yang tengah mengajarkan matematika dasar pada murid jeniusnya.

"Untuk apa kau memasukkan benda itu?" dari pada benda metalik, Sasuke lebih suka jika Naruto memasukinya dengan penis sungguhan, yang tentunya adalah milik Naruto. Tapi suaminya itu terlihat masih ingin bermain‐main dengan tubuhnya.

Dengan gerak angkuh Naruto berdiri, lalu melangkah kan kaki keluar kamar, tepatnya menuju sofa ruang tamu.

Mendengar suara langkah Naruto, secara refleks Sasuke memutar kepalanya, lehernya sampai terasa sakit, hanya untuk melihat kemana perginya sang suami.

"He, hei! Naruto!" hal ini tentu membuat kepanikan dalam diri Sasuke semakin bertambah. Ia tengah berada dalam keadaan yang tidak berdaya. Terikat, terkekang, dan anusnya disumpali oleh benda asing.

"Kalau kau ingin bebas, kemarilah segera Sasuke~"

Sasuke terperangah. Haruskah ia bersusah payah merangkak menemui suaminya? Tapi semua ikatan ini jelas memtabasi gerakannya.

"Kalau lama, nanti aku pergi, loh~"

Sasuke mendelik ganas meski tak terlihat oleh Naruto. Dengan susah payah ia menggulingkan tubuhnya lalu secara perlahan menuruni ranjang.

Meski sempat terantuk dan menabrak meja, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil merangkak hingga ke tempat Naruto berada.

Diluar dugaan ternyata Naruto sudah menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Kukira tadi kau akan pergi ke luar.."

"Mana mungkin aku pergi disaat kekasihku ini tengah bersusah payah begini~"

"Kalau begitu, lekas lepaskan ikatanku! Kau ini selalu saja bermain dengan peralatan yang aneh‐aneh." Protes Sasuke.

"Ii e~ aku akan melepaskanmu hanya setelah permainan ini selesai ‐tteba.."

"Ck, kalau begitu lekaslah.. Kakiku sakit.."

Wajah merengut Sasuke terlihat manis sekali, Naruto jadi ingin melumat bibir tipis yang dulu sering melontarkan kalimat‐kalimat ketus itu. Tapi,

"Kalau kau bisa membuatku klimaks dalam waktu sepuluh menit, barulah akan melepaskanmu, Suke‐chan~"

"H, hah?! Apa?!"

Sasuke kira pendengarannya sempat bermasalah untuk sesaat tadi, jadi ia ingin memastikan kalau barusan Naruto tidak memintanya melakukan hal aneh dan tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Suke‐chan.

"Maa, kau tau lah apa yang harus kau lakukan." Naruto merilekskan posisi duduknya lalu mengambil ponsel. Jari‐jarinya bergerak lincah untuk membuka situs porno gay dari ponsel pintarnya, dan dengan kesengajaan yang sangat dibuat‐buat Naruto mengeraskan volume video yang tengah ditontonnya hingga Sasuke dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara desahan aktor bokep gay yang di tonton Naruto.

"Sialan!" Sasuke cemburu?! Tentu saja!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

AN :  
Hayooo... 0  
apa ada yang tau kira‐kira apa ya, yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke..?

Jawabannya adalah :

Tunggu sampai minggu depan yaa~ fuwahahahaha... #ketawa jahadd

Arigatou.. TwT  
buat yang mau baca dan memberi ripiu pada ff abal ini..  
Tadinya sempat pesimis karna ceritanya aneh dan kukira cuma ada satu atau dua ripiu doank.. ternyata lumayan banyak juga ya.. w

Arigatou buat semua orang yang udah ngasih ripiu pada chapter pertama cerita ini.. 3 3 3

Karna gak bisa cantumin gambar, jadi, bagi yang pingin tau alat‐alat yang digunakan Naruto disini, bisa cek langsung di gugel yaa.. :3

Ah! Dan juga buat orang‐orang yang udah memberi saran, maupun masukan yang sangat berarti.

Dan khusus untuk **d14naping** makasih buat sarannyaaa... (0)7

Aku udah search, udah pelajari, tapi aku jadi kepikiran tentang jarak antar pulau Rubah, pulau Kucing, dan pulau Kelinci itu.. Kira‐kira gimana caranya agar para makhluk beda jenis itu bisa ketemu..?

Secara geologis aku kepikiran tentang letak antar pulau nya, dan secara biologi aku kepikiran dengan hukum alam bahwa dua makhluk yang berbeda jenis gak akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan..

Padahal aku pengennya mereka punya anak rubah atau kucing atau kelinci (meski di ff ini NaruSasu‐nya gak akan punya anak sih)..

Jadi aku gak bisa menjanjikannyaaa.. ToT

Gomeeennn...

.

Yap, selanjutnya,

Ripiu pliiss... 3 3 3


End file.
